1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reinforced door assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
Structural reinforcements are commonly employed within motor vehicle doors to provide an increased level of protection against intrusion into the passenger compartment during a side impact collision. Such structural reinforcements are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cintrusion beamsxe2x80x9d. Common forms of known intrusion beams range from tubular members which horizontally extend between inner and outer panels of a vehicle door to metal stampings welded to the frame of the door.
One specific structural reinforcement for a vehicle door is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,930 to Stedman. This patent describes a structural reinforcement having an energy absorbing tubular bar supported by first and second brackets. The tubular bar extends substantially across a length of the vehicle door approximately parallel to a lower edge of the door. The tubular bar has a first end and a second end and a longitudinal axis passing through the first and second ends. The first bracket retains the first end of the tubular bar such that there is a predetermined amount of rotational float between the first bracket and the first end of the bar. The second bracket has a seat portion receiving and affixed to the second end of the bar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,930 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
The arrangement shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,930 and many other prior known arrangements have proven to be commercially acceptable for their intended applications. However, it remains desirable to design an improved intrusion beam which allows for an even more controlled and predictable load distribution of energy during a side impact event while increasing the robustness of an interface between an intrusion beam, a reinforcement bracket, a latch, a striker, and a B-pillar.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for reinforcing a vehicle door which functions to reduce intrusion into the passenger compartment in the event of a side impact collision.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door assembly which improves the effectiveness of an intrusion beam by increasing the robustness of an interface between the intrusion beam, a reinforcement bracket, a latch, a striker, and a B-pillar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reinforced door for a motor vehicle which more effectively provides for a controlled and predictable load distribution during a side impact event while allowing manufacturers to better optimize material usage. Such a design maintains necessary performance characteristics of the intrusion beam while reducing material and development costs.
In one form, the present invention provides a reinforced door assembly for a motor vehicle including a vehicle frame. The reinforced door assembly includes a door frame and two reinforcement brackets. The reinforcement brackets incorporate a tubular reinforcement beam which extends the length of the reinforced door assembly. The end of the reinforcement beam which incorporates the reinforcement bracket nearest a latch mechanism of the reinforced door is formed to include a reverse taper cut that extends substantially the entire length of the reinforcement bracket. By extending the entire length of the reinforcement bracket, the reinforcement beam overlaps the latch mechanism of the reinforced door. Due in part to its overlap of the latch mechanism and its reverse taper cut configuration, the reinforcement beam of the present invention provides for more controlled and predictable load distribution of energy during a side impact event. In addition, the reinforcement beam provides improved robustness of an interface between the tubular reinforcement beam, the reinforcement bracket, the latch, a striker, and a B-pillar.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.